The Memory Palace
by MissDonnie
Summary: Jane feels it is time to clean up the Memory Palace and close and lock a room.


Lying on his bed in the Air Stream, he looks at his watch and smiles. He didn't sleep well last night, but yet he felt great. He felt like he had waiting for this day for a very long time, and couldn't believe his luck. He had time, now would be a good time to clean up him Memory Palace, there was great a bit that he should put in the basement of the palace, it was time to do it.

Closing his eyes he viewed the palace, it always surprised how big it had got since he was a young boy. He opened the door of his childhood, and reviews it. There were some good times, few but they were there. He put the good times in a small room making sure all boxes were marked by the year. He left that room and walked down the hall marked with the names of his beautiful wife, and the child he loved with all his heart. He almost joined them, but he needed to catch their killed. He walked around the room, there was a model of their house in this area, and so he could go from room to room, remembering all the good times they had in this house. Some of the Christmas he needed to pack up and put in the attic of the house, so he did that. He left the house and closed the door, and put his hand on it. It was time to start a new life, but he would always want to visit this house.

He walked down the hall, noticing that it was getting cold there, and darkness was closing in on the hallway. It had been over three years since he been in this part of the palace. Standing at the door, his hand paused at the door knob. He had to go in there and close it up forever. He didn't need or want to visit this room again. He opened the door and walked into the dark room. On a table he saw a large and bloody knife, along with a mask and photos of strangers, and photos of his family on the night they died.

He walked future into the room seeing reminders of what happened that night and his search for the monster who killed his family. Walking over to a white couch he saw Red John lying on the couch, the look of fear on his face, knowing that Jane was taking his life. He could hear the questions he asked the Sheriff before he died. Was he sorry that he killed his wife and child? He turned and walked out of the door. He took a large lock and fixed it on the door he threw the key into the room and shut the door, and the lock closed the door forever. He never wanted to see that room again. He walked down the dark hallway and his mind he build another door and went through it, closing off the hallway.

Walking down another hallway it begins to warm up, and there was sunlight coming in through the windows. He came to a door marked Rigsby, and opened the door and smiled at the desk that Rigsby had when he worked with the CBI office. He went over and opened the desk drawer and smiled at all the snacks that Rigsby would hide there. Closing the door he went into the roomed marked Cho. This room was filled with books, and Cho's desk was in the middle of the room. On the desk was a reptile toy that he had given Cho when they worked together in a case involving a young woman who was killed for the discovery of a new moth. Closing the door he went to the door across the hall mark Van Pelt. He opens the door and goes in. There are fresh flowers on her desk and hanging from a lamp on her desk a necklace from her soon to be husband that she had to kill in order to save Lisbon from being killed by him.

He always remembered to put fresh flowers on her desk in this room the first of every month. Maybe he should put her and Rigsby in a room together along with their beautiful children. He walked further into the palace and stopped at a door marked Lisbon. He love to come into the room, it always smelled like her the Cinnamon from her shampoo. There were so many things in the room, he took the boxes that were marked with how often he hurt her in way or another and put them in the basement, because he would never hurt her again. He went over and sits on the white couch that he had bought her so many years ago. He remembers so many nights that he laid there watching her work on reports. How when she was filling out some report that she hated, how she makes her tongue wet her lips, or how she would push her hair away from her face. She would look at him and smile, that smile warmed his heart. He would keep this room so he could remember how she looked when he was falling in love with her, and he didn't know how to tell her. There was also his brown leather couch that is at the FBI Office in Austin. That couch brought so many good memories; he was near his beautiful princess Lisbon. There was a stopping point in his life, Lisbon meet agent Pike. She started dating the agent, and all he could do is sit back and watch. It was his fault for waiting too long in telling her that he loved her. Then she told him that she was going to move to D.C. with Pike he was going to lose her unless he did something and soon.

The answer to his problem came with a phone call, he remembers Abbott coming out of his office, the look on the man's face made him jump off the couch and rushed over, he knew that something had happen to Lisbon. Sitting up on the edge of his bed, he remembered the fast trip to the hospital. All Abbott had said that she had been shot and that she was on the way to the hospital. Pike was already there along with Kim, both were pacing the hallway. The doctor comes over to talk to them, he wanted to rush the man to tell him how she was, but first had the doctor had to ask if any of them were family. Pike took a step forward and said he was dating Lisbon, and hinting that there was more to their relationship. The doctor motions for Pike to go into the room which the man did followed by the doctor. He felt like at any time he was going to rush into the hospital room if he didn't find out about Lisbon.

The door opens and Pike comes out, he doesn't say much, just that Jane should go into the room, and Pike walked away. The doctor comes out and motions to him to go into the room. He remembers going into the room, Lisbon lying on the bed with her eyes closed. He goes to the bedside and touches her hand and those beautiful green eyes opened and she smiled at him.

Smiling he gets up from the bed, remember how Pike told him later at the office that he would be going to D.C. without Lisbon. When she first opened her eyes in the hospital, she asked for Jane, and he knew that no matter what Lisbon said, she was in love with Jane.

Looking at the time he looks surprised, he needed to get ready; this was not the day to be late. Cho would be there in a half hour. Going to the closet he took out his tux from the closet and prepared to get dressed.

An hour later he was standing in the front of a church, with Cho standing beside him and Rigsby behind Cho. The wedding march music started and people stood up and faced the back of the room. The doors open and Kim comes down the aisle, followed by Van Pelt, both in a beautiful green dress. After a short pause, Lisbon and her brother come down the aisle, Jane smiles at the beautiful bride heading toward him, her face coved with a long veil. She and her brother reach the front of the church and Jane goes over to her and reaches out his hand, she puts her hand in his. He had the first things of many to put into the new room of his Memory Palace the room called the Jane's.

Thanks for reading this short story. I am rewriting a story I started a couple years ago called "Jane's New Life", some of you might remember it….DRL


End file.
